


Price for Indulgence

by ProteinBlob



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Message me if interested in commissions, Rainbow Quartz 2 getting stuffed, Stuffing, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: After getting caught sneaking out some expired pastries from the Big Donut, Rainbow Quartz 2 now has to accept the punishment from Greg.
Relationships: Greg Universe/Rainbow Quartz 2.0 (Steven Universe), Rainbow Quartz 2.0/Amethyst (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 7





	1. Punishment

Rainbow relaxed behind the car wash with the box of donuts with a giggle, relaxing as he already began stuffing his face, sitting down on a lawn chair as he relaxed with his donuts. He had visited the Big Donut earlier for a snack, noticing that Dewey had a box of expired donuts behind him. Not wanting to pass this chance up, Rainbow managed to ‘procure’ the box of pastries thanks to a fib about a rat in the storeroom. Now he relaxed with his prize, a smile on his face.

“Heya, Rainbow.”

The fusion tensed up a bit, head shooting to where the voice came from, but saw that it was Greg and relaxed.

“Oh, hey Greg.” He let out a sigh of relief, “What’s up?”

He wasn’t too sure how to refer to the human, on one half, he as kind of his father, but on the other half, Pearl just recognized him as a friend. So, he just defaulted to his name to keep it safe.

“Nothing.” He shrugged, “What about you? Just hanging out here?” He said, then noticing the box of donuts. “Woah, that’s a big haul, Rainbow, did Dewey sneak ‘em for you?”

The pink fusion tensed slightly, trying to not make it obvious, his Steven eyes shifting a bit. “Y-Yeah, he did.” He assured weakly.

Greg couldn’t help but cock an eyebrow at the other, “Rainbow.” He said sternly, “You didn’t _steal_ these, did you?” He asked, arms crossed.

The fusion’s eyes kept glancing from side to side, sweating slightly as he did.

“…He said he was gonna throw them away anyway!” He whined, to which Greg tutted at him scolding.

“Rainbow, I can’t believe you would steal. I know Steven would never do that.” Greg made his way over to the large box, peeking inside and seeing all the expired pastries. The fusion groaned softly, looking down, embarrassed and ashamed.

“I’m sorry, Greg. I just couldn’t resist.” The fusion whined, noticing the faint grin on Greg’s face as he picked up one of the donuts.

“Couldn’t resist? Well, I think it’s fair that you gotta make sure to eat aaaaall of these bad boys.” He smirked, causing Rainbow to gulp nervously.

“All of them?? But there’s so many!” The fusion griped, looking at the box worriedly, then back to Greg.

“Well, I could just tell Dewey that you nabbed these from him instead.” He suggested eyeing the fusion, watching him get flustered.

“…Alright, I’ll do it.” Rainbow sighed, holding his head up slightly.

Greg chuckled before pulling out one of the donuts, bringing it to Rainbow’s mouth. “Open up~” He teased, the fusion hesitating before opening his maw and chewing the donut, swallowing it.

“Very good, just got a whole box left.” Greg teased before pulling out another pastry, this one a chocolate one.

Rainbow opened his mouth again, a pouty look on his face as he swallowed another donut.

This went on for a few minutes, Greg pulling out a donut and Rainbow swallowing it, having little time to chew it as it slid down his gullet. One donut started to turn to two, and the box wasn’t even halfway empty yet.

Rainbow could feel his belly start to distend from the excess of pastries inside him, making his stomach gurgle.

“G-Greg! Wait-“He didn’t have time to speak before the human shoved two more donuts in his mouth and swallowing them, adding more to the already large quantity in his belly.

“Too much! Too mu-“ Rainbow muffled as he felt three more donuts shoved in his mouth.

“Sorry, Rainbow, but you gotta learn your lesson.” Greg scolded, pulling out three expired apple fritters from the box, watching as the fusion became rounder and fatter, having no other choice but to sit on the ground.

“I’m sorry! I swear I won’t do it again! Please, just stop!” Rainbow begged, swallowing the last donuts, tears in his eyes from the effort he put into forcing them down his throat.

“You won’t learn unless you’re punished~” Greg chuckled, rubbing the fusion’s large belly playfully as he popped another few donuts in his mouth.

Rainbow swallowed them with a whine, his gut now hanging down to the floor as he was completely immobile. All he could do is watch Greg shovel sweets in his mouth.

“This all could have been avoided if you didn’t think with your belly for once~” Taunted Greg, pulling out another custard-filled donut, watching as Rainbow writhed and whimpered, trying to get up, only to be put down by his weight. Tears were running down his face as his stomach stretched and gurgled with all the food inside it.

“Lucky for you, we’re almost done, only got about 5 more left.” Informed the human, stuffing the sweet in Rainbow’s mouth, the pink gem sweating as he swallowed it, his belly gurgling and churning in response.

“Yaay.” Rainbow groaned softly, watching as Greg pulled out 5 long johns, making the fusion groan again as he tried to stand, but couldn’t move.

“Open wide~” Greg teased, approaching Rainbow Quartz with the five donuts, the fusion whimpering as he did.

Rainbow refused at first, trying to pry his mouth shut, but after forcing his maw open, Greg shoved all five donuts inside him, the fusion whimpering and tearing up as he the taste and texture drove him to tears.

“Just…swallow!” Greg grunted, watching as Rainbow managed to swallow the treats, groaning and whimpering as his belly was churning and growing once more, doing its best to fit around the donuts.

Greg smirked, rubbing the giant gut as he watched Rainbow’s face contorting in discomfort. “Better not find out you pulled something like this again, alright, Rain?” He said sternly.

“Yes! I won’t!” He cried; eyes squinted in frustration as it felt like his stomach was going to blow up.

“You better. Or else I’ll make sure you get double.” And like that, Greg was gone, leaving the poor fusion to writhe with his haul.


	2. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst discovers Rainbow after his punishment, and decides to take advantage of it.

Rainbow Quartz was left bloated, gasping for breath with tears in his eyes behind the carwash. After the ‘lecture’ Greg gave him, he felt like he wouldn’t eat donuts, or practically anything, for a long while. He remained immobile, his enormous gut preventing him from moving, as well as his exhausted mind not wanting him to move an inch. All that was left was to wait for all this food to digest, but that would take a long time, no doubt, leaving him bored.

“Yo, Greg! Ya back he- woah!” Amethyst stepped behind the building, see what looked to be a large, pink blob.

“Amethyst….is that you, dear?” Rainbow asked, unable to see her as his ears perked up at the sound of her voice.

“Wait, Rainbow? Is that you?” the purple gem cautiously approached, now seeing that it was indeed Rainbow 2. “

“What happened to you?” She walked around the distended fusion, making her feel strange.

“Well…let’s just say I’m being punished for my gluttony.” He answered, giving Amethyst no idea what happened.

“Right.” She mused, reaching over to rest a hand on his belly, making the pink gem gasp and the purple gem immediately pull away. “Sorry.” She apologized.

“N-No, it’s fine. Just…really sensitive is all.” He sighed, “I just wish there was a way to get rid of all this weight.”

Amethyst was thinking, trying to figure out a way to help the large gem out. An ide then came to her mind, making her grin ear to ear.

“Can you move?” She asked, turning to him.

“Not an inch.” He answered, grunting lowly to accentuate his efforts in moving. “Why? Do you have an id- Ah!!” He cried out as he suddenly felt his pants being practically ripped off his body, exposing his fat, chunky ass and his semi-hard, slender, pink member. “Amethyst! What are you doing?”

“Slimming ya down~” She smirked, phasing her own clothes off to reveal her girthy, hard, purple member. She took the liberty to slide behind Rainbow 2, grinding herself between his fat cheeks. She could hear the fusion whimper and shudder, and his flesh ripple at the subtle smacks she gave it.

“Y…Ya sure this will get me to normal?” he asked, trying to look back at her.

She just shrugged, “Worth a shot~” She said before delivering a harsh smack to his right buttock, making the gem cry out in pleasure.

“And don’t act like you don’t wanna be plowed right now~” Amethyst teased, stretching her other hand down to cup the fusion’s hardening member.

Rainbow 2 bit his lip, eyes squinted in pleasure as his belly shook slightly with Amethyst’s touches and motions. “M-Maybe a bit…” He confessed, now feeling Amethyst pull back slightly, no doubt to ram herself inside him.

“Prepare to get even more stuffed!” Amethyst cried out before thrusting her entire thickness inside Rainbow, the two of them giving a cry of pleasure.

Rainbow’s cock was throbbing as he felt the other’s cock inside him, filling him up as his entire body shook.

She gave him no time for relaxation, the purple gem already pounding and giving the fusion all she had as she gripped his larger love handles as she thrust deep inside him.

“Fuuuuck, dude!~” She moaned out as his tight ass squeezed around her cock, making her throb and drip precum inside him as she pounded away.

Rainbow was a whimpering, flustered, jiggling mess. His distended stomach and breasts shaking and rippling as Amethyst took advantage of his immobile state. Despite this, his cock remained hard and throbbing, a clear sign that he was certainly enjoying every second of it. All he could do was let the purple gem do her thing, hoping that he would be just a little bit closer to how he was earlier. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the ride either.

“A-Amethyst!~ Please!” He practically begged, the sounds of his blubber butt being slammed against echoing loud as she kept giving it to him.

The purple gem grinned as she reached around him, resting a hand on his belly, making the fusion gasp loudly as she began rubbing it.

“Ya like that, big guy?~” She teased, to which the fusion gave a nod as she caressed his smooth, warm, soft belly. She could hear the other’s whimpers and moans as she kept feeling him up, making her thrust faster and harder.

“P-Please, Amethyst! It feels so good!~” Rainbow cried out as he tried arching himself against her touches, making him throb and ache in arousal, driving him closer and closer to orgasm. He could feel Amethyst’s other arm reach down to his cock, gripping it lightly as she began stroking it.

Rainbow practically shrieked with ecstasy, teetering on the edge of climax as she tried thrusting into her strokes.

“Amethyst! I’m so close!” He warned, feeling her pounding, caressing, and jerking him even faster. His mind was melting as he let out one final shrill roar of pleasure, the result being his cock shooting an impressive, potent, pink-tinted load on the ground below them, a puddle that was growing and growing the more he added to it.

With a grunted cry of ecstasy, Amethyst joined him, her own load pumping inside him as she leaned against him, her purple member throbbing and shooting her load as the other’s ass milked it all out of her.

When she was done, the violet gem pulled out of him, phasing her clothes back on. She watched as her lavender-tinted load dripped out of his fat ass, making her chuckle softly before walking around in front of him.

Rainbow was a fat, sweaty, exhausted mess once more, his cock getting limp, but still dripping a few drops. He glanced down at Amethyst, who leaned up to peck his cheek.

“Alright, bud, let’s get you outta here.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in commissioning a writing piece from me, feel free to DM me on here, or visit my Twitter: https://twitter.com/ProteinBlob


End file.
